Love is Longlasting without a Expiration Date
by SketchGal2
Summary: A short fluffy FM Radio story. This should be the time after my story On Notice, and set after Don't Call Me Flack.


Woo!! I haven't wrote anything on FM radio in a while. =O

Also I'll update my crossover story soon, since I haven't in such a long while. Enjoy!

* * *

Lindsay's eyes slowly opened, and adjusted to the dimly lit room. Around her were beautiful smells in the atmosphere of the room; of roses and lilac with a hint of something bubbly. The air around her felt a bit warm, but nonetheless comfortable.

When she sat up there were her comforters wrapped about her, that she brought with her from Montana so many years ago. The stitching was made from the hands of someone who knew their way around a thread and needle. The designs were simple yet delicate. The colors etched from dark reds to a deep chocolate hue at the edges and corners of the comforter. Lindsay traced her fingers along the threading pattern, which were still strong despite its age. There was a sudden glint on her finger that traced the pattern. It was gold, with a tiny curved etch like a tree branch on its surface. She looked at it while she continued her little activity and smiled.

Lindsay then, after a couple of minutes, pull her comforter up to herself closer, and sat up on the pillow she laid on. Her eyes wandered to the television in front of her which was playing the news, to her enjoyment. Whenever she had the time at home, or otherwise the news would be the only channel she would have the strength to watch openly. Sure some news delivered was depressing and others were just too happy. Either way she found her eyes glued to the set.

Lindsay heard movement on the outside of the door, and then a click. In stepped Donald Flack Jr. He had a navy blue loosened tux on with a bottle of champagne clutched in one hand, and in the other the hotel room card key. He set down the card key next to the table close to the door, and made his way over to the bed looking surprised as he saw his wife of a mere 19 hours, awake.

"Hey" Flack simply said, smiling as he placed the bottle on the night stand. Lindsay bit her lip and moved closer to him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away Flack got up and held the bottle in front of her.

"Want some?" he asked. Lindsay nodded, fighting the urge to break out into giggles. Don Flack to her looked like the picture of….perfectness…if that was even a word.

His eyes were lit up in such a childish way, and his smile couldn't get any wider. Why had she resisted him so long? Why had she not given up sooner, so that she could feel so much of the passion the Don Flack she'd grown to love, could offer her so willingly?

Tears sprang in Lindsay's eyes, and her body started shaking as she thought about the life they had before and the life they were just beginning. Flack turned quickly around and enveloped his long arms around her kissing her forehead, while pulling her closer. He saw that she hadn't even put her clothes on yet, which is understandable in the current situation.

"Linds…it's okay" Flack cooed rocking her. Lindsay's cries got louder as Flack tried in vain to calm her down.

"We could always get divorced…" Flack joked hoping it would help. He suddenly jumped when a flurry of squeals and cries from Lindsay came about. She looked up at him laughing while wrapping her own arms around his body.

"I'll consider that Detective Flack" Lindsay said in-between breaths when her laughter died down.

"Oh really? Well then Miss Monroe I guess I'll take my ring back then" Flack replied smugly while lifting Lindsay's arm up. She pulled it down and instead leaned closer to Flack kissing him deeply. Flack smiled into the kiss, while pushing Lindsay onto the bed further and taking off his already wrinkled tux. His hands and finger roved around Lindsay's body carefully, as he made the kiss more passionate as the seconds went by.

Flack pulled away slightly as he moved Lindsay's comforter up to snuggle himself in beside her. Lindsay began placing small pecks on his shoulder and chest as her form melded into his on the bed.

"How are we going to tell everyone…we're married?" Lindsay breathed into Flack's neck. He was facing her, staring openly at her in an almost mesmerized state. After a moment he then pulled her closer...if it were possible in the position they were in, and breathed her scent in.

"Your sweat smells good" he said dreamily. Lindsay scoffed before pretending to push him away.

"Are you trying to say I'm stinky Don Flack?" she quipped, scuttling away from him. "Because you don't smell like fresh roses either…"

"Guilty conscience Monroe?" Flack asked back raising his eyebrows. Lindsay sneered at him from under the comforter.

"You haven't answered my question…" she sing-songed moving her head up from beneath the covers a bit.

"That question…would be?" Flack asked inching closer to Lindsay smirking.

"The question that needs an answer…"Lindsay said getting up from the bed. She brought the comforter up and attempted to wrap it around her body but Flack pulled her down with it.

"Hey!" she squeaked after falling face first on the bed. Flack laughed before hovering over Lindsay and placing loud slurping kisses onto the back of her neck and ears.

"Augh! Stop it Don! Ew!!" Lindsay squealed trying to get away, but failing. Flack had held both of her arms down on the bed, while continuing his torture.

"We tell them…that's it" Flack whispered in her ear.

"Wow! That might actually work!" Lindsay replied brightly. "No Don. That won't work. We have to Ew!! Ewwweww! Okay haha that'll work! That'll work!!" she continued squealing and laughing.

Don removed his hands from Lindsay's wrists and at the same time he flipped her over so that their faces were only inches apart. Lindsay's hands traveled to Flack's well toned torso and lay steadied on his back.

"Linds…their our friends…they'll understand and be happy for us. Heck, half the lab was tryin' to hook us up. They'd be more than happy this happened" Flack said softly while smoothing Lindsay's face with the back of his hand.

"I'm not worried about that...It's Stella and Jess…they'd kill me. They wanted to be in my wedding if I ever had one" Lindsay said sadly. Flack mocked grimaced.

"Ouch…How are ya gonna deal with that hmm?" he asked tracing his finger on her clavicle.

"_Me?_ How am _I_ going to deal with this? Your part of this too!! They'll kill both of us! Hawkes with the help of Mac and Danny will hide our bodies after Jess and Stella kill us!!" she replied shivering at Flack's touch.

"Babe…I said don't worry. You love me and trust me right? " Flack asked now kissing her jaw line.

"Linds?"

Lindsay below him drifted off to sudden sleep. Had it been that long of a day?

7PM: Drinks at Sullivan's. Meeting Lindsay there

12AM: Driving Lindsay home who got totally drunk and confessed to him her feelings

3AM-8PM: nursing a sick Lindsay back to health after she caught a stomach virus

10PM-last Thursday: spending every night at Lindsay's house laughing, talking, and enjoying each other's company until popping "the question" and then both eloping the next hour.

That wasn't just a day! It was a whole long _week_! Or to Flack a entire three years since he'd met and fell in and out of love with Lindsay Monroe from Bozeman, Montana who held her own amongst her own personal tragedies.

Flack smiled to himself before lying in the empty space next to a slumbering Lindsay. He felt his eyes close slowly, even though he was clearly against it. He wanted to stare at _his_ Lindsay for as long as he could. The softness of her face, her eyelashes….

Then sleep overcame him, as he used the last bit of his strength to curl his hand around Lindsay's ringed hand.

Within the ring was the inscribed "Love is long-lasting without a Exasperation Date". This in a sense was true. Although it depended on whom'd you ask.

If you'd ask Flack, he'd agree 100% while all the more tease Lindsay about her country ways.

* * *

I hope that was enjoyed. =D

It was fun to write. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
